Adrien Song
by Chatonette
Summary: Princesse quiero que sepas que No lucharé en vano, te amaré igual que antes,siempre lo haré, aunque nunca sabré lo que estabas pensando, no sabré si me sigues amando, o si es verdad que mi actitud te molesta, tampoco sé si eres feliz con "él", pero he visto las fotos y te ves muy bien. El fanart no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor. (Post Silence)


_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc. La canción en que se basa este One-Shot o Song fic, le pertenece a The Lumineers.**_

_**[Gale Song-The Lumineers]**_

_**ADRIEN SONG.**_

_《__Es un camino solitario.  
Lleno de gente cansada y eso lo puedes ver en sus rostros__》_

Caminaba por las calles de París. Hace algunos días, hubiera afirmado con entusiasmo, que la ciudad de las luces era el perfecto escenario para el amor, sin embargo, ahora todo en mi día pintaba gris.

La suave lluvia caía sobre mí, llevaba un saco café y no me había molestado por tomar una sombrilla. Mis manos estaban dentro de mis bolsillos e iba con la cabeza gacha. Usaba la bufanda azul que hasta hace unos días, había pensado que había sido un regalo de mi padre, pero me había percatado que estaba firmada por un diseñador, y este no era originario de Gabriel Agreste.

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando dijo que Nathalie había tomado uno de los regalos que me habían llegado en mi catorceavo cumpleaños, y me lo había entregado en su nombre.  
Admito que al principio, no estaba molesto, bueno, mentiría si dijera que no, claro que lo estaba, nunca pude agradecer a la persona que se había tomado la molestia de crear algo para mí. Y ahora sería prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

Las calles estaban vacías, yo era el único loco que daba un paseo con este clima tan peligroso. Plagg asomaba su cabeza desde un bolsillo que estaba dentro del saco, sabía que él estaba preocupado por mí, yo también lo estaba, y agradecía que Le Papillon ya no existiera más en París. O eso es lo que creemos, hace dos años que dejó de enviar akumas para obtener nuestros prodigios, también fue hace dos años que mi madre regresó y hace unas semanas supe la identidad de Ma Lady...

Pero ahora me sabía tan amargo, llamarla así, no era correcto.

—No quiero traer la mala suerte, chico, pero con ese ánimo que te cargas, seguro que yo tendría que estar viendo cómo esconder el anillo—decía mi fiel compañero, no importándole que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su cabeza.

—Soy un idiota, Plagg.

—Vaya, al fin te das cuenta—rodó los ojos.

—Yo la aleje y a su tiempo la acerque a _Él_... —Me había detenido en el parque que estaba frente a la panadería de sus padres, posiblemente sería buena idea pasar a saludar, ver y oler ese lugar que tentó me recordaba a _ella_—Y ni si quiera se despido de mi...

—Chico, tranquilízate, creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Asentí, Plagg tenía razón, había salido sin haber avisado a mis progenitores o a Nathalie. Además, creo que el visitar a sus padres, sólo me haría más daño del que tengo acumulado desde hace cinco años.

Todo comenzó cuando vi a la banda en televisión. En él, Kitty Section hacia su debut como banda al haber ganado el concurso que XY había anunciado en su momento. Sabía que los trajes que sus amigos portaban habían sido hechos por Marinette, tenían su toque, y no hubiera hecho falta que ese productor aclarara eso cuando lo teníamos amarrado a la silla, yo reconocería el trabajo de Marinette a primera vista.

Me sentía mal, en ese tiempo, Père había vuelto a prohibir las salidas—esa era una razón por la que no me encontraba tocando el teclado con la banda—, había vuelto a su actitud que tenía desde que _maman_ había desaparecido. Sólo que en ese tiempo, tampoco me dejaba salir ni aunque el gorila me estuviera vigilando, ese día en particular, había decidido verificar por sí mismo, que yo estuviera mejorando en el cuarto arte.

Cuándo los vi a través de la pantalla, realmente lucían tan bien, Marinette había hecho un gran trabajo, pero cuando Alec preguntó a la banda sobre sus inspiraciones, al escuchar la respuesta de Luka y las palabras para quien iban dirigidas, algo dentro de mí se había revuelto.

— Mi inspiración es la musa que introdujo una canción en mi cabeza en cuanto la conocí—sonrió al momento de observar hacia un lugar detrás de las cámaras—Eres la razón por la que mi corazón late, y con él, mis canciones, Marinette.

—Oh no... ¿Ese chico se acaba de declarar públicamente?

Recuerdo que Plagg había dejado su queso de lado, para acercarse volando a la pantalla mientras negativas salían de su boca. En ese tiempo no entendía porque estaba tan en desacuerdo en que Luka sintiera algo por Marinette, pero ahora podía saber las razones de Plagg.

—Creo que sí lo hizo—no sabía porque tenía el ceño fruncido, o porque una sensación extraña comenzaba a crecer en mi corazón. ¿Eran celos? ¿De Luka por Marinette?

Rápido negué con la cabeza. No podía tener celos porque Marinette era solo una amiga.

No pude estar más equivocado.

_《__Llegaras a casa en primavera,  
Puedo esperar hasta entonces.  
He oído que estas en el gran tren__》_

Llegué a casa justo cuando la tormenta comenzaba a intensificarse, pude haberme convertido en Chat Noir y saltar hasta mi ventana, pero no estaba de ánimo. Toqué el timbre, esperando la voz monótona de Nathalie, pero no fue necesario, seguro me había visto por las cámaras y por eso fue que de inmediato, las rejas se habían abierto.

—Adrien Agreste, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?—cuestionaba maman desde lo alto de las escaleras, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba molesta, pero al ver el estado en el que encontraba, su ceño se suavizo.

—Yo... Lo lamento maman, quise salir a despejar mi mente—cuando levante mi rostro, ella ya estaba frente a mí, y sin esperarlo, me rodeo con sus cálidos brazos, y yo terminé por desmoronarme.

—¿Te sigues lamentando por no despedirte, cierto?—acariciaba mi cabello húmedo, gracias a sus tacones, casi estábamos de la misma estatura, solo que yo le seguía sacando media cabeza de altura. Durante estos años, había logrado alcanzar la altura de _Père_.

—Hace una semana, Nino me dijo que Alya le había informado que Marinette se iría de gira con Kitty Section justo cuando iban llegando a la estación, en cuanto se enteró fue que me llamó, pero llegué demasiado tarde.

—Podrás hablar con ella cuando vuelva, estará aquí para finales de abril, tal vez, ofrecerle tu amistad—decía con una encantadora sonrisa, pero ahora, ni con ver a mi madre sonreír, hacía que yo correspondiera a su sonrisa.

—Yo no quiero ser solo su amigo maman, yo quiero ser su compañero de toda la vida. No quiero esperar siete meses para hablar con ella.

—_Chéri_, debes aprender que el amor es extraño, que por más que ames a una persona, hay veces que ni por ese amor que se sienten, podrán estar juntos, Marinette ya está con ese chico que la ama y la respeta, hay que alegrarse por ella.

Los intentos que mi madre hacía para animarme, no servían de mucho, de hecho, hacían que me sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba, porque yo amaba a Marinette Dupain-Cheng con o sin la máscara, y la amaría eternamente.

—Sí ella no quiso que yo me enterara que se iba con la banda, es porque ella también está enamorada de mi— o no te quería hacer daño. Decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

—No te lastimes Chérie... Pero vete a cambiar o pescaras un resfriado—me dio un beso en la frente antes de ir a la oficina de Père y yo continúe con mi camino hacia mi habitación.

Al prender la luz, veía a mi rededor las cajas de cartón que portaban muchas de mis cosas, en unos días, estaría llevando mis cosas a otro país. Noruega sonaba como una opción perfecta para mí, Fussa era frío y con paisajes de postal, lo que lograría hacer que siguiera en mi duelo por ese clima frio, o esos paisajes harían que me sintiera mejor.

—Tu madre tiene razón, solo que le faltó agregar que eres un crío estúpido—podía detectar en sus palabras que estaba molesto, y como no estarlo, si el que yo esté lejos de Marinette, para él era estar lejos de su compañera incondicional, Tikki.

—Lo sé Plagg, di lo que quieras, ya no importa—después de quitar unas cajas, me había logrado sentar sobre el sofá, tomé uno de los cojines y lo llevé a mi cara para poder gritar y sacar toda esa frustración que llevaba dentro.

—Sólo no quiero que estés solo. No es propio de un Chat Noir.

_《__Esto va a acabar, esta soledad no durará tanto tiempo__》_

Sonreí de lado, era claro que se preocupaba por mí, solo que odiaba hacerlo notar, ese tono tan despreocupado en el que lo decía, a veces me hacía preguntarme, ¿cómo es que lograba hacerlo? ¿Cómo es que se preocupaba por algo, pero no lo hacía notar muy seguido?

—_Merci_ por preocuparte, Plagg—tenía mi cabeza recargada sobre el respaldo del sofá, tal vez debería dormirme o continuar metiendo todos los mangas, libros y películas en cajas.

Agh... Si tan solo hubiera abierto más mi mente y ver a Marinette como lo que en verdad era, alguien valiente y justa, torpe a su manera, pero una increíble persona, esa persona que yo había jurado amar, sea quien sea la que portaba la máscara, y si yo lo hubiera averiguado desde antes, tal vez Luka no hubiera logrado ganar su corazón.

_《__Yo no estuve ahí para reemplazarlo  
Yo estaba a diez mil millas lejos de ahí.__》_

Pero fui un estúpido que siempre la había catalogado con el título de "amiga"

Nunca la pude ver más que solo como mi amiga.

—Otra vez te estas lamentando—aquí es cuando me alegro de esa conexión portador-kwami, que se desarrolla con el pasar de los años, no tengo que explicarle mis sentimientos o algunos pensamientos.

—Siempre le dije que solo era una amiga para mí.

—Sí, y la viste algo más que una amiga, solo que tu tonta obsesión por Ladybug, a pesar de que son la misma chica, te mantenía cegado, los dos bailaron muy acaramelados cuando fue la fiesta de disculpa de Chloé, en tu cita dejaste a Kagami solo para ir a ver cómo se encontraba, y no creas que no me di cuenta de esas miradas que les dedicaba cuando Luka tomaba a Marinette de la mano, o de la vez que dejaste a Lila para ir a sentarte con ella, o cuando pasaste todo tu día en Londres, buscando los medicamentos que ella te había pedido, siendo que ahora sabemos que se había equivocado de nota, ¿también tengo que mencionarte la vez que...?

¿Se había equivocado de nota?  
Claro, esa era la receta médica del maestro Fu, y la nota de ella, ¿sería una carta de amor?  
Ahora, mientras veía como ese glotón come queso, movía los labios y sus patitas como si estuviera explicado algo—o tal vez ese era el caso porque no le estoy prestando atención—, yo pensaba en lo que pudo haber contenido aquella nota, claro que era algo de amor, pero... ¿Ahí pudo haber declarado lo que sentía por mí? Y si es así, ¿yo que hubiera hecho?

Me levante de golpe del sillón, tomando desprevenido a Plagg y me encamine en busca de la caja en la que guardaba cosas de papelería. La había encontrado debajo del televisor y saque una hoja de papel blanca y una pluma, tenía una idea en mente, les escribiría una carta, una que me aseguraría de hacérsela llegar.

Me acerque a mi escritorio, me senté sobre la silla, y en cuanto la tinta toco el papel, las palabras comenzaron a surgir.

_Buginette._

Iniciare como se inician todas las cartas, ¿cómo estás ?, espero que estés bien, mejor de lo que yo he estado, no pude despedirme de ti, y eso es una verdadera pena, porque intenté llegar lo más pronto posible a la estación de tren y cuando eliminé mi trasformación, Nino me estaba esperando, me había dicho que habías partido diez minutos atrás y que parecía que esperabas a alguien, alguien que nunca llegó.

Desde ese día, tuve la esperanza de que esa persona a la que estuviste esperando, fuera yo, pero era casi imposible, ya que te habías empeñado en hacer que yo no me enterara que te irías con los chicos. Pero haré como que en verdad esperabas que yo llegara. Se vale soñar, ¿No?

Yo siempre sueño con que las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes entre nosotros, que yo me hubiera enamorado de ti completamente, y no solo de tu alter-ego. Ladybug había mostrado toda esa seguridad y valentía que me gusta en una mujer, y tú, también lo hiciste como Marinette, es por eso que te admiré desde que te conocí, pero habías logrado cautivar me primero como Ladybug. Desde ese entonces, cuando vencimos a Corazón de Piedra, juré que amaría a la chica que estuviera bajo el antifaz, no importaba quien fuera, su descendencia o su estatus, yo te amaría hasta mis últimos días. Y lo estoy haciendo, te estoy amando aun así si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Je t'aime Ma Lady, perdóname por haber sido un crío estúpido—Plagg últimamente me ha estado llamando así porque por mis acciones lo separe de su _sucrette_ —, que no abrió bien los ojos para ver que tú no eras sólo mi amiga, que tú eras mi compañera de batallas, el amor de mi vida y la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y formar una familia, y no sé, tal vez, adoptar un hamster.

Lo llamaríamos... Bueno eso ahora no importa.

Quiero contarte sobre el clima en París, ¿Porque el clima? Porque es más fácil hablar de él que de los sentimientos. Ahora que estoy escribiendo la carta, estamos a principios de otoño, una estación que se ha demostrado muy lluviosa, creando un ambiente acogedor con los tonos cafés y anaranjados de sus hojas, tal vez en ese enorme tren en el que la banda está haciendo su gira, no lo notes, pero es del clima que a ti te inspiraba, o inspira, la verdad es que ya no sé qué te gusta, cambiaste en estos últimos años, al igual que yo.

Estaba pensando en comenzar mi propia vida, con guía de Plagg, fuera de casa. En menos de una semana estaré dejando Paris y estaré pisando nuevas tierras para mí. _Así que cuando escuches mi voz_, a través de esas grabaciones que tienes guardadas de nosotros haciendo tonterías, o en el blog de Alya, _Y digas mi nombre_, _Tal vez nunca te cause dolor_, Noruega parece ser un buen lugar para mí, père y maman, creen que es buena idea que ya comience a ver por mí y hacerme cargo de la empresa que père tiene en Fussa, _Y no me quiero ir, pero es tiempo de partir_, porque no me importa, a donde quiera que vaya, _Estarás en mi mente, en mi destino_.

Princesse quiero que sepas que _No lucharé en vano, te amaré igual que antes_,siempre lo haré, aunque _nunca sabré lo que estabas pensando_, no sabré si me sigues amando, o si es verdad que mi actitud te molesta, tampoco sé si eres feliz con "él", pero _he visto las fotos y te ves muy bien_, como siempre, tu belleza natural y esos ojos azules, son los que hacen que mis días grises, se vuelvan soleados, porque tú eres ese Amuleto encantado en mi vida llena de akumas. Eres el amor de mi vida.

Espero no haberte causado molestias Ma Lady.

Con amor. Tu caballero de armadura de cuero.

~A. A.

P.D: Nunca pude agradecerte por la bufanda que me hiciste para mi cumpleaños, es verdaderamente hermosa y el primer regalo que alguien me daba porque le importo. Merci Marinette.

…

Doble la carta en tres partes con sumo cuidado, calculando de que quedara doblada en fragmentos exactos, la metí en un sobre que decidí firmar con una huella de gato. Me encargaría de dejarla en las manos correctas para la llegada de Nette en primavera.

Si yo le entregará la carta en persona, sé que mi presencia la incomodaría.

_Y hubo un momento en el que quise esperar mi turno__._

Pero creo que ella es feliz con Luka. Él es un chico muy bueno que se nota que la ama. Lástima que fuéramos dos amando a la misma chica.

_Por amor, por amor, por amor,  
pero te dejo ir, sí, yo te dejo ir_

Deje el sobre dentro de la caja con recuerdos para mis amigos, y entre al cuarto de baño para poder poner mi pijama—ahora estaba húmedo, con suerte y no pescaría un resfriado, pero las madres casi nunca se equivocan—y lavar mis dientes. Al salir de ahí, camine hasta mi cama, y me recosté, cerrando mis ojos al momento. Estaba listo para otras pesadillas de las que no estoy muy contento.

—_Y él se hizo pedazos con su corazón roto_—Pensaba el Kwami al observar cómo el chico se removía entre las sábanas de su cómoda, una hora después de haberse acostado a dormir.

Lo más probable es que tuviera una de esas pesadillas, le había contado que una muy recurrente, es en la que un villano se da cuenta de que la portadora de Tikki es muy importante para él, y la termina matando frente a sus ojos, y a él, convertido en Chat Noir, lo cuchilla por la espalda y lo deja en el suelo mientras su piel a cada momento pierde el color, y comienza a enfriarse, hasta que se desangra y muere a un lado de su amada.

_Y esta sangre, esta sangre, esta sangre,  
Se drena por mi piel, si lo hace._

Negó la cabeza con tristeza, sentía compasión por su portador, él se merecía alguien que lo amara de la misma forma en la que él podía amar, y estaba seguro que la niña de Tikki era perfecta para eso, pero mientras el corazón de Ladybug esté dividido, Adrien continuaría sufriendo, porque siempre es normal que el que sufra del dúo de la destrucción y creación, sea el del prodigio del gato negro.

**N.A.**

→**Tenía ganas de escribir un Song-Fic, y que mejor que con esta canción. Traduje la letra en español para que así fuera más fácil la comprensión y se pudiera mesclar entre el relato, este es a la vez, un Onse-Shot Lukanette/Adrinette, sin basarse en las parejas, solo se está basando en Adrien expresando sus sentimientos.**

→ **Si no han escuchado la canción, pueden buscarla, es hermosa, es de The Lumineers y pertenece al Soundtrack de Catching Fire (Los Juegos Del Hambre. En Llamas) y es tan acertada en lo que Gale Hawthorne, siente por Katniss al verla en sus juegos con Peeta. En cuanto vi el capítulo de Silencer, pensé en escribir esto, con Adrien, Marinette y Luka.**

→**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, porque yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y hay puntos que traté aquí que puede que den para un futuro fic, pero aún necesito pensarlo.**

•—•**/•—•**

**Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
**_**~Chatonette.**_

•—•**/•—•**


End file.
